Chenonceau  O Castelo das Sete Damas
by JuliaBlanco
Summary: No ano de 1559, Edward Cullen — herdeiro do trono da França — é acusado injustamente pela morte de seus pais, sendo condenado a morte. / Resumo completo na fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse completa:** No ano de 1559, Edward Cullen — herdeiro do trono da França — é acusado injustamente pela morte de seus pais, sendo condenado a morte. Em 2009, a jovem Isabella Swan viaja a França para descobrir mais sobre o castelo de Chenonceau, e após uma descoberta, acaba viajando no tempo, para 1559, antes do julgamento de Edward. Os destinos dos dois jovens se cruzam, e a única esperança do jovem príncipe, é a moça misteriosa do futuro.

* * *

><p><p>

**Chenonceau**

_**O Castelo das Sete Damas**_

_O passado vive na mente e no coração das gerações futuras._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Perco-me em curioso **pensamento**

Nele sinto um perfume **conhecido**

Que traz uma **saudade** sem sentido

**Lembrança** causadora do momento

Agora, passo a limpo esse acalento

Pintado que se fora tão morrido

Num **sonho** que o trouxesse por ter sido

Imprevisto disfarce ao sentido

Nem sequer o prazer é mais ensaio

Segredo destinado à fantasia

Da vida **tempo** raro onde recaio

Que todas as volúpias desse dia

Vieram das **memórias** de um diário

Miragens de uma **idade em rebeldia**.

— _Miguel Eduardo Gonçalves._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Essa história foi baseada em uma aventura que tive em um sonho.A linguagem será o mais simples possível, nada muito medieval ou formal, por assim dizer.O castelo em si existe quem tiver curiosidade sobre ele, falarei de sua história ao longo da Fic.Os personagens Henrique II e Diana de Poitiers, realmente existiram quem tiver interesse em saber da história dos dois basta ir ao Google e digitar "Diana de Poitiers", clicando na página do Wikipédia e começando a ler na parte "O amor de Henrique por Diana".

**Agradecimentos**:

Inicialmente, quero agradecer a minha linda gêmula Dakotah, por ter me agüentado todo esse tempo e me ajudado a tornar essa história legível. A Elisabeth, por ter me ajudado com as frases. E principalmente a, Emma, Summer, Sunny, Guto, Vic, Skye, Char; por terem me agüentado falar, por horas a fio dessa história maluca e me feito levar a frente este projeto. Obrigada gente, vocês são tudo pra mim.

Quero agradescer a minha mãe também, por me deixar ficar até mais tarde um pouco no computador, e não estar nem aí para esta história quando fui contar a ela. Obrigada mãe s2

As minhas amigas da escola, Ana, Bruna, Josi e Laura. Minha professora de português e meu professor de história. A Monic e ao Bruno, também por terem me escutado a contar tudo que sonhei durante quarenta minutos.

**Dedicatória**:

Dedico esta fanfic a todos que considero especiais para mim. Summer, Sunny, Guto, Vic, Skye, Char, Ana/Jack, Stay, Hill, Dak, Elisabeth, Char H, Emma, Alicia, Karol… **Desculpe se esqueci de alguém**.

* * *

><p><p> 


	2. Capítulo 1  A Viagem

**Capítulo 1 – A Viagem**

_"O melhor profeta do futuro é o passado." _— **Lord Byron.**

* * *

><p><strong>Castelo de Chenonceau – França, 7 de Abril de 1559.<strong>

— Não! – gritei ao ser levado pelos guardas do palácio.

— Largue-o, seus brutamontes! – ouvia os gritos de Alice e suas tentativas falhas de soltar-me dos braços dos guardas.

— Quieta Alice, ao contrário, teremos que leva-lá também – disse o guarda que estava segurando rudemente meu braço esquerdo.

— Alice, por favor, vá pedir ajuda. Você sabe que eu não os matei, não os matei minha irmã – implorei.

— Eu sei disso, Edward. Você seria incapaz de fazer uma monstruosidade dessas, meu irmão, procurarei a ajuda que precisa para esta injusta acusação – senti suas mãos macias em minha face e de seus olhos sair torrentes de lágrimas.

Só esperava que Alice conseguisse ajuda, ao contrário, pela minha acusação, seria levado a guilhotina ou até coisa pior. Onde estaria Bella?

**Chenonceau, Vale de Loire – França, 31 de Março de 2009**

— Bella, que bom que chegou. – Assim que adentrei a hospedagem, fui recebida calorosamente por Ângela, minha amiga de trabalho.

— Olá, Ângela. Desculpe pelo atraso, mas é que não tinha carro para vir pra cá – deixei minhas malas no chão, para poder abraçá-la melhor.

— É, e quando passa! Demora um ano pra chegar – rimos juntas. – Mas fora isso, você perdeu a descoberta que nosso grupo achou - seu sorriso era enorme.

Separamos-nos e eu voltei a pegar minhas malas, subindo as escadas para o quarto onde iria ficar junto com Angie.

— E não me contou até agora por que...

— Porque você precisa ver com seus próprios olhos – entramos no quarto juntas e ela me ajudou a colocar minhas coisas em cima da cama. – Vamos, deixe isso aí que depois arrumamos. Trabalho em primeiro lugar.

Saímos da hospedagem e Angie me levou até o lugar que ela havia me dito.

Enquanto caminhávamos, várias pessoas nos olhavam, afinal, o vilarejo só havia pouco mais de 300 habitantes. Quando finalmente chegamos ao tal lugar, pude contemplar o magnífico monumento. Era um castelo enorme, ele foi erguido em cima do rio Cher, que passava ali. A sensação que senti quando o vi, foi de entusiasmo.

— Este é o castelo Chenonceau, mas todos o chamam de "O Castelo Cisne" ou "O Castelo das Sete Damas". É magnífico, não é? – ouvi Angie dizer ao meu lado, mas meus olhos estavam fixos no lindo castelo.

Ele parecia que flutuava sobre a água, o céu azul reluzindo no rio. Dando a sensação de que ele estivesse nas nuvens. Parecia um sonho!

— Venha, vamos entrar – Angie me puxou pela mão para dentro do castelo. Seu interior era ainda mais perfeito. Os móveis rústicos, em sua maioria na cor mogno. Quadros espalhados por toda parte, e rostos neles, provavelmente dos antigos moradores. Conforme Angie ia me puxando, podia sentir várias pessoas ao meu redor me cumprimentando, mas nada podia dizer, estava perfeitamente hipnotizada por este lugar. Logo adentramos uma sala, ou um quarto para ser mais exata. Este não possuía a mesma elegância dos outros cômodos que passamos. Era mais simples, mais bonito. Aconchegante até. Havia poucos móveis, e pude notar que era um pouco mais afastado dos outros quartos que havia no extenso corredor.

— Era isto que queria me mostrar, Angie? – perguntei andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, examinando tudo que batia em meus olhos.

— Sim e não – ela disse. – Como dá para perceber, este quarto é menos decorado do que os outros cômodos, certo? – apenas assenti com a cabeça. – Pois bem, em um piso falso – ela apontou para uma tábua solta ao lado da cama – encontramos várias cartas endereçadas a Diana de Poitiers, vindas de Henrique II.

— Como? – virei-me perplexa em direção a Angie.

— Isso aí. Nosso querido Henrique tinha uma linda amante – sorriu. Angie se virou em direção à porta e gritou: – As cartas, Jasper!

Logo, Jasper trouxe uma caixa média de madeira e a entregou para Angie. Assim que ele entregou a caixa para Angie, seus olhos bateram em mim.

— Olá, Bella – sorriu mostrando seus dentes perfeitos.

— Como vai, Jas? – devolvi o sorriso com o mesmo entusiasmo. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu.

— Bem, aqui está Bella – me entregou a caixa que Jasper deu a ela. – Nessa caixa há mais de cinquenta cartas vindas de Henrique II. Ao todo, você irá se surpreender.

Pousei a caixa de madeira escura em cima da escrivaninha e a abri, retirando um papel amarelado e desgastado pelo tempo dentro da caixa. Abri a carta com o máximo de cuidado possível, as palavras estavam meio apagadas, mas dava para entender:

* * *

><p><em>Querida Diana,<em>

_Como andas, meu amor? A vida no campo está sendo confortável? Saibas que cada segundo de meu dia, penso somente em ti. Esses quinze dias que estou em Paris longe de ti, parecem séculos. Espero voltar logo ao aconchego de teus braços, minha flor, estou morrendo de saudades, se pudesse, largava tudo e todos apenas por ti, lembre-se sempre disso. _

_Para sempre seu, Henrique II._

* * *

><p>Não era uma carta grande, expressava saudades. Era escrita em uma excelente caligrafia e logo no final da carta esta a assinatura de Henrique, mas abreviada com um simples "HD". Voltei meu olhar para Angie, que me olhava apreensiva. Pousei a carta com cuidado na mesa, ao lado da caixa.<p>

— Bem, estou sem palavras. Nunca que na história de Henrique, mencionava que ele tivera uma amante enquanto fora casado com Catarina de Médici.

— Sim, isso que eu estava pensando. É claro que o dinheiro dele, e como depois virou Rei, deve ter mandado apagar isso. Isso se o povo sabia de algo.

— Pode ser. Só sei que temos que saber disso mais a fundo – saí do quarto às pressas, sendo seguida por Angie.

— E por onde começamos? – perguntou logo atrás de mim.

— Pelas cartas, é claro. Leia e releia todas elas, uma por uma, e ver se acha alguma evidência de que Henrique II tenha vindo para este castelo, ou esteve aos arredores. Irei ver se encontro alguma coisa ao redor do castelo.

Assim que disse isso, Ângela passou para os outros historiadores e arqueólogos que trabalhavam junto conosco. Nós tínhamos que saber tudo sobre essa Diana de Poitiers e sua relação com Henrique II.

Atravessei os corredores do castelo, que serviam como uma ponte para o outro lado do rio — este dava para um bosque. Precisava pensar, por onde começaria minha investigação? Eu ia andando pela trilha aberta no bosque como passagem. Em algum lugar da minha mente, eu sabia e sentia que havia muito mais do que isso tudo, principalmente as cartas.

Continuei andando sem rumo, apenas pensando. Sem prestar atenção em nada ao meu redor, literalmente, pois tropecei em um tronco seco caído no meio da trilha e fui com tudo ao chão. Enquanto me levantava e tirava os vestígios de sujeira que estava em minha roupa, ouvi passos atrás de mim. Deduzi ser Ângela, mas a voz era totalmente diferente da de minha amiga:

— Precisa de ajuda, senhora? – A voz fina e ao mesmo tempo doce, mostrava preocupação, o que era uma coisa estranha para uma pessoa que nem me conhecia. Virei-me e me deparei com uma moça de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis fascinantes e um rosto angelical.

— Não, obrigada, estou bem – sorri sem jeito, tamanha beleza. Essa mulher deveria estar estampada na capa de alguma revista de moda ou algo assim.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim tirando algumas folhas que estavam presas em minha roupa, logo me estendeu sua mão.

— Rosalie Hale, mas me chame de Rosie. Moro no vilarejo do Castelo.

— Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella. Sou uma das historiadoras que veio ver o Castelo – sorri em agradecimento pela ajuda.

— Historiadora? Então... – pareceu refletir sobre algo – Achou alguma coisa de Diana de Poitiers?

— Sim, mas não muito, confesso que estou muito curiosa para saber da vida desta mulher.

— Diana? Era um amor de pessoa, bem, não a conheci, mas minha família fala dela há séculos.

— Sua família a conheceu?

— Sim, se não me engano, ela era sobrinha de meu tataravô. Venha, irei lhe mostra algo que deva ajudar em suas pesquisas sobre ela.

Ela deu-me as costas e começou a se embrenhar na mata, onde a trilha não era visível. Segui-a, o caminho era muito rochoso, dificultando um pouco a caminhada, mas logo pude ver do por que ser tão complicado.

— Túmulos? – fiquei meio que bestificada com o que vi em minha frente.

— Sim – afirmou, aproximando-se mais de um deles, percebi que em um de seus braços ela carregava uma cesta cheia de rosas vermelhas, depositando algumas nos túmulos. Ainda de costas para mim, disse: — Aproxime-se mais.

Fiz o que me pediu, afinal, minha curiosidade apenas aumentava a cada passo que dava. Lapidados em uma pedra média, do lado esquerdo, estava escrito: _Diana de Poitiers _e a data de sua morte, mas não dava pra enxergar muito bem.

Não acredito nisso, rapidamente olhei para o túmulo que estava ao lado. _Henrique II. _A data também estava inteligível.

Em passos curtos, aproximei-me mais, tocando cada uma das lápides. Não estava acreditando naquilo que estava vendo. Dois túmulos. Enterrados lado a lado. Para um Rei, uma sepultura e um túmulo simples até. Entenderia se fosse apenas o de Diana, mas não.

— Alguém mais sabe disso? — perguntei, virando-me para Rosalie.

— Poucas pessoas sabem. Os livros contam que Henrique foi enterrado em Paris ou algo assim, mas na verdade, é aqui que ele descansa todos estes séculos – sorriu.

— E por que me trouxe a este local? – afastei-me dos túmulos, ficando desta vez em frente a ela.

— Não vê? – aproximou-se mais de mim. – Este casal fora brutamente assassinado, e uma pessoa inocente pagou por isso, – pausa – enquanto o assassino conseguiu aquilo que tanto almejava.

— Estou entendendo o que está querendo dizer – refleti um pouco. – O propósito de tudo isso, é que eu e minha equipe descubramos o assassino?

— Isso! Exatamente – aproximou-se dos túmulos. – Assim, a alma de ambos possa descansar em Paz.

Era uma história intrigante. Gostaria muito de saber a verdade que ronda o Castelo.

— Irei fazer o que for preciso, e quando soubermos o que realmente aconteceu, todos os livros de história terão que ser modificados – Rosie riu brevemente.

— Muito obrigada por isso, Bella. Sei que irá conseguir a verdade – aproximou-se novamente de mim, mas desta vez pegando minhas mãos, seus olhos fixos em meu rosto. – Isso mostra que tudo o que falaram ao longo da história do vilarejo, é a mais pura verdade – afastou-se, pegando sua cesta.

Como assim a história do vilarejo sabia de mim e que iria conseguir desvendar o mistério? Rosalie passou por mim e já ia se embrenhar no meio das árvores, quando a detive.

— Como assim sabe que irei conseguir? – segurei seu braço, fazendo-a olhar para mim. Soltei seu braço, deixando-os cair ao lado de meu corpo.

— Você saberá com o tempo – sorriu novamente e saiu, me deixando totalmente confusa.

Voltei meu olhar para os dois túmulos de pedra e em volta a eles. Era um lugar bonito, emanava paz, alegria, com certeza é um lugar que eu gostaria que meu corpo descascasse. Sentei-me no chão, de frente para os respectivos túmulos de Diana e Henrique, apenas pensando. A história dos dois teve muito mais do que simples cartas, isso sim eu posso chamar de amor eterno.

— Por onde eu começo? – Foi quando uma pomba branca pousou em cima do túmulo de Diana, com alguma coisa no bico. Franzi o cenho, curiosa a respeito disso. A pomba me olhou, como se me avisasse de algo e depois voou para onde não sei, meus olhos estavam fixos no que a ave deixou em cima do túmulo. Rapidamente levantei e fiquei parada, olhando pasma para o que ela havia deixado em cima da pedra.

Era um anel de prata com um brilhante, que deduzi ser uma rubi de mais ou menos cinco centímetros de diâmetro.

— Aí está a resposta para minha pergunta – olhei para os céus. – Da onde você arrumou isso, Senhor? – voltei meu olhar novamente para o anel. É uma bela jóia, sem dúvidas. Se eu fosse da realeza, com certeza iria querer um desse e, provavelmente teria um desse. Como se o anel me chamasse, coloquei-o no dedo indicador da mão direita, para logo depois afastar um pouco minha mão e olhar de alguns ângulos. Sorri. – Até que não ficou mal.

De repente, uma tempestade começou. O céu antes azul celeste, agora estava cinza escuro, aconteceu rapidamente essa mudança de clima. Com o anel ainda em meu dedo, saí rapidamente daquele lugar, mas quanto mais corria, mais confusa e perdida eu ficava. Parei. Olhei para os lados e nada. No céu, raios que pareciam rasgá-lo eram vistos, os barulhos ensurdecedores de relâmpagos eram ouvidos. E tudo começou a girar em meu redor.

Como em um aspirador, comecei a ser puxada para trás. Tudo começou a ficar em um azul claro e relógios e mais relógios eram vistos. Do mais moderno ao mais antigo. De todos os tamanhos, formatos e cores. A sensação do aspirador foi mudada, agora era como se eu caísse de um precipício, sem fim.

Minha garganta ardia conforme os gritos eram soltos. Senti o túnel dos relógios ficando mais apertado. Caí com tudo em algo pouco macio e grudento. Inesperado, foi quando começou. Inesperado, foi quando acabou.

Olhei ao meu redor, e só conseguia visualizar porcos cor-de-rosa. Onde eu estava? O que foi isso que acabei de passar? Um túnel do tempo? Olhei para minha mão. Onde estava o anel? Meu Deus! O que aconteceu?

Levantei rapidamente, atordoada, olhando para todos os lados possíveis. Não era onde eu estava ainda há pouco. A floresta fora substituída por um chiqueiro?

— Que nojo! – exclamei olhando para minha roupa, toda suja de lama.

— Hey! Você! Saia já daí! – ouvi gritarem atrás de mim. – Está assustando os porcos!

Como se percebendo que era comigo, afinal, eu era a única que estava no meio dos porcos, saí quase que correndo do meio daquilo tudo.

Quando saí do chiqueiro, pude prestar mais atenção ao meu redor. Era praticamente tudo verde. Grandes árvores, arbustos, uma pequena casa, o chão era repleto de folhas amareladas – secas. Vi um homem vestido com uma calça e uma blusa simples, mas que se podia reparar bem velha e suja, passou por mim puxando uma pequena carroça. O segui.

— Hey, moço! – o chamei, ele olhou para trás e parou a carroça, apressei meu passo até conseguir ficar de frente para ele. – Bom... – olhei para o céu, e deduzi que não deveria passar das dez da manhã. – Bom dia – sorri.

— Bom dia, senhorita – cumprimentou-me e sorriu, mostrando uma fileira de dentes não mais existentes.

— O senhor poderia me informar que lugar é este?

— Como não sabes o lugar que vós estás, senhorita? – gritou, chamando atenção das poucas pessoas que estavam ao nosso redor. – Está no ano de 1559 em Chenonceaux, nossa querida França – informou-me. – E estas vestimentas, minha cara jovem? Nunca vi uma moça tão bela, usando roupas tão vazias e de formas tão estranhas.

Olhei-me, está certo que a roupa estava totalmente suja, mas não era nada disso que ele falou não. Espera! 1559? Tipo, século XIV? Onde havia reis e rainhas? Ele só podia estar enganado, ou apenas mais um velho louco.

— Bem, obrigada senhor – agradeci e saí de perto dele. Onde já se viu criticar minha roupa? Bufei. Ia me sentar em uma grande pedra que havia ali perto, no meio do caminho, quando ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado.

— Isabella! – ouvi meu nome sendo chamado, desesperada, olhei para todos os lados procurando o dono ou dona daquela voz. Quando olhei para minha esquerda pude visualizar uma silhueta feminina. Vestida de vermelho escuro. Cor da realeza, sorrindo para mim. – Isabella! – olhei para trás, afinal, não existe somente eu no mundo, olhei novamente para frente e a mulher acenava para mim. Aproximei-me, olhando sempre pra trás. Quando cheguei perto o bastante dela, ela me puxou para um abraço. – Ainda bem que tu chegaste. Não via à hora de vê-la aqui – disse rente ao meu ouvido. Afastei-a de mim e a olhei direito. Ela me lembrava Angie, só que um pouco, tipo uns cinquenta anos mais velha.

— E a senhora é? – perguntei.

— Angelina Petit. Trabalho no castelo, e eu a chamei aqui – informou-me – Estamos passando por algo terrível, nosso príncipe esta sendo acusado por um crime horrível. Você precisa nos ajudar! – implorou.

— Crime? – Foi aí que eu me lembrei de tudo que Rosalie havia me dito:

* * *

><p><em>(...) — Não vê? –aproximou-se mais de mim. – Este casal fora brutamente assassinado, e uma pessoa inocente pagou por isso, – pausa – enquanto o assassino conseguiu aquilo que tanto almejava. <em>

— _Estou entendendo o que está querendo dizer – refleti um pouco. – O propósito de tudo isso, é que eu e minha equipe descubramos o assassino?_

— _Isso! Exatamente – aproximou-se dos túmulos. – Assim a alma de ambos possa descansar em Paz. _

_Era uma história intrigante. Gostaria muito de saber a verdade que ronda o Castelo._

— _Irei fazer o que for preciso, e quando soubermos o que realmente aconteceu, todos os livros de história terão que ser modificados – Rosie riu brevemente. (...)_

* * *

><p>— Sim. Venha comigo, irei lhe explicar tudo – ela me abraçou pelo ombro e me guiou até o castelo. Como ele poderia ser ainda mais lindo esse século? Esplendido! Entramos pelos fundos, e ela me levou até um quartinho. — Em cima da cama possui uma peça de roupa, você pode se limpar ali – apontou para uma bacia cheia de água. – Este quarto não é seu. Se der tudo certo, você ficará no quarto ao lado do de Alice.<p>

Sentei-me na cama e a olhei. Precisava de explicações.

— O que aconteceu na realidade?

— O príncipe fora acusado, injustamente, de assassinato – suspirou. – Acusado de matar os próprios pais. Isso não é verdade. Disso eu tenho certeza – pausa. – Você precisa ajudar Alice, eu e, principalmente, o príncipe, a descobrirmos a verdade, e colocar o verdadeiro assassino na prisão.

— Deixe-me ver. Seus pais eram Diana e Henrique? E daqui a cinco dias, haverá um julgamento e ele irá ser culpado, condenado a morte e ter sua cabeça arrancada pela guilhotina? – perguntei. Ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa. – É realmente isso? Jesus!

— Sim, Isabella, é realmente isso. Meu Deus, você está realmente para nos ajudar. Tu irás, não é?

— Sim, claro, estou devendo isso a alguém – sorri em concordância.

— Obrigada, muitíssimo obrigada – ela veio correndo ao me encontro abraçando-me, a segunda vez naquele dia. – Agora se vista, não temos muito tempo, temos que começar e rápido! – apressou-me.

Em menos de meia hora, me limpei e vesti o vestido que estava em cima da cama. Ele era lindo, na cor verde escuro, com detalhes em branco e os detalhes dos detalhes em verde oliva. Os sapatos eram da mesma cor, e não possuía um salto enorme, o que era maravilhoso pra mim.

Conforme, Angelina ia me conduzindo pelos corredores do castelo, mais bestificada eu ficava. Sei que isso deva estar sendo chato, de tanto repedir a mesma coisa, mas é a mais pura verdade. Tudo tão clássico. A vi, virando o corredor e entrando em um dos quartos que ali havia. Entrei sem exitar.

O quarto era lindo, totalmente decorado nas cores azul turquesa, rosa pálido e cinza claro, além das estampas dos tecidos floridos. A cama era de uma cor de ouro envelhecido e os outros móveis da mesma cor. Em frente ao espelho estava uma garota, mesmo sentada, pude notar seu tamanho, ela era pequenina, no meu ver uma anã. Ela nos viu pelo espero e logo se virou.

— Angelina que bom que chegou! – exclamou alegre, e logo se voltou para mim - Você deve ser Isabella. Prazer, Alice – fez uma reverencia com o vestido. Imitei seu gesto.

—Pelo visto acho que todos me conhecem.

— Nem todos. Apenas nós sabemos do verdadeiro motivo de sua chegada. Outros apenas pensam que você é minha sobrinha que veio me visitar – Pronunciou, Angelina.

— Ah. Mas até agora, só sei algumas coisas básicas. Por exemplo, que estou aqui para ajudar a desvendar um mistério. Mas não sei como vocês me chamaram.

— Sente-se, a história é longa e o tempo é curto – desta vez fora Alice que falou me indicando um divã para que me sentasse. – Angelina deve ter contado do porque de estar aqui e nada mais justo de saber, do como. Explique a ela Angel.

— Com muito prazer minha senhora – Angelina começou a andar de um lado para o outro, e começou a falar. – Isabella, querida, primeiramente muito obrigada por aceitar nos ajudar. Sei que já te expliquei algumas coisas, mas vamos ao que interessa. Eu a chamei aqui. Mas fora Deus que a trouxe até mim. Tu viste algo estranho antes de vir parar aqui? – perguntou.

— Isso com certeza – exclamei. – Bom, primeiro, veio uma garota, Rosalie, falar comigo, contado uma história e me levando a dois túmulos. Depois apareceu uma pomba branca, trazendo um anel. Eu o coloquei e fim. Vim parar aqui – expliquei.

— Este anel por acaso era feito de prata com uma grande pedra vermelha? – perguntou, Alice.

— Sim este mesmo. Mas sumiu quando eu vim parar aqui – minha careta de desgosto era evidente.

Alice, voltou-se para uma mesinha, abriu alguma gaveta e de dentro dela tirou uma caixinha de metal, chegou perto de mim, abrindo-a e me mostrando o bendito anel que estava em meu dedo a poucas horas.

— Por acaso, seria este? – perguntou.

— Esse aí. Mas até agora não entendi o que esse anel tem haver com isso tudo.

— O anel é encantado. Recebi de presente de Jane, a feiticeira do castelo. Ela disse-me que ele foi feito pelos antigos povos que moravam em uma terra distante, para que resolvesse os problemas em um simples passe de mágica – explicou-me – Ninguém sabe que o tenho, a não ser Angelina, mas esta soube ha pouco tempo – pausa – Como pode perceber, em volta do aro do anel, possui escritas antigas e as dizendo, junto com este encantamento – estendeu-me um pequeno pedaço de papel, onde tinha alguma coisa escrita, mas não consegui entender – Pedi para que me trouxesse ajuda, e aí está você. – terminou.

Fiquei absorvendo toda a informação que me foi contada. Desde o momento que cai neste mundo até agora. Isso tudo era uma loucura! Mas se essas pessoas precisavam da minha ajuda, e como estava devendo este favor a Rosalie e a mim mesma, pois eu estava curiosa e de alguma forma estava sendo "puxada" e conectada a esta história. Precisava ficar descobrir e verdade e fazer justiça.

— Como disse antes, irei ajudar. Essa história toda é uma loucura tremenda! – suspirei. As duas sorriram agradecidas. - Só tem uma coisa – levantei as sobrancelhas.

— Qual? – perguntou Alice em distinta curiosidade.

— Preciso conhecer o acusado.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

><p><em>E aí, gostaram? Mereço reviews? Bjos e até a próxima ;*<em>


	3. Capítulo 2  Conhecendo o Acusado

**Capítulo 2 – Conhecendo o Acusado. **

"_As pessoas entram em nossa vida por acaso, mas não é por acaso que elas permanecem."_ — **Lilian Tonet****.**

* * *

><p>Se há dois dias me falassem de viagens no tempo, eu com certeza riria da cara da pessoa. Por hora eu seria uma tola se não acreditasse. Vir parar em 1550 é algo encantador, de fato, mas não estava preparada para o que viria a seguir.<p>

Enfim, conheceria o acusado. Não sabia seu nome, somente que era irmão de Alice e do que ele estava sendo – injustamente – acusado.

Alice me levou até o outro andar do castelo, este com apenas duas portas enormes, uma de cada lado no corredor. Ela abriu a do lado esquerdo e entrou a segui. O aposento era com certeza o mais lindo, me tirando o fôlego. Meus olhos varreram o lugar, vendo cada detalhe, quando meus olhos passaram pela cama, vi que jazia um corpo de bruços ali. Alice se aproximou e o balançou para que acordasse.

O rosto que vi a seguir me deixou hipnotizada, fazendo com que eu soltasse um suspiro, chamando a atenção do jovem rapaz. Seu rosto era másculo, seus olhos verdes não paravam de me olhar, a barba por fazer o deixava com um ar mais velho e ao mesmo tempo sexy. A boca carnuda parecia me chamar.

— Edward, está é Isabella, ela esta aqui para ajudá-lo – esclareceu Alice.

Edward? Este era o nome dele?

— E quem a chamou? – perguntou arrogante.

— Eu a chamei – interveio Alice – Você sabe que precisa de ajuda meu irmão. Não negue isso. A partir de hoje, Isabella será minha hóspede.

— Muito prazer Edward. – disse fazendo uma reverencia com o vestido.

— Para a senhorita é Príncipe Edward – resmungou – E não preciso de ajuda – seus olhos não desviaram dos meus, um segundo de quem.

Quem esse homem pensa que é? Ok, ele era o príncipe, mas mesmo assim creio que um príncipe deve tratar bem seus súditos e no meu caso, hospedes.

— Fui chamada unicamente para ajudá-lo e é isso que farei.

— E tu vieste de onde? – ele se aproximou de mim, ignorando perfeitamente, Alice ao seu lado.

— Ela veio de Paris, Edward – Alice disse suavemente, vindo também para o meu lado.

— Bem – Edward deu-me as costas voltando para onde estava – Se está tentando me ajudar a me livrar da guilhotina, espero que consiga o seu propósito.

— E eu irei, pode ter certeza disso – vire-me e sai do quarto. Bufei. Afinal, ele não quer ter a cabeça salva?

A boa impressão que sua beleza transmitia não se comparava a arrogância de como tratava as pessoas.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim e virei à cabeça para ver quem era. Alice. Parei de andar e a esperei.

— Não se intimide, nem fique brava com o jeito hostil de Edward. Ele é assim mesmo – explicou – Ele somente acha que pode resolver tudo sozinho. Mas no fundo Bella – parou a minha frente – Ele é uma boa pessoa. – sorriu inocente.

Algum tempo depois de ter conhecido Edward, eu tinha que começar a minha investigação, era meu dever como historiadora, saber das coisas. Alice me deu passe livre para andar por todos os corredores do palácio.

Adentrei alguns cômodos, aposentos e nada. Fui até o aposento das vitimas e não encontrei absolutamente nada, nenhum vestígio. Fui até a torre do castelo, subi a escadaria e quando cheguei ao topo, parecia mais um escritório, ou uma cozinha. Não consegui distinguir. Nas mesas havia frascos com líquidos coloridos. Jarras, panelas, tudo que um alquimista dessa época tinha para fazer suas invenções, remédios e coisas a mais.

Curiosa, comecei a andar por onde conseguia. Peguei um frasco que continha um líquido amarelo e levei-o ao nariz.

— Que cheiro ruim – rapidamente coloquei-o onde estava. Minha careta de desgosto e de desconforto com o forte cheiro, deveria ser engraçada pois ouvi uma risada atrás de mim.

Assustada, virei-me para reconhecer a figura de Edward sentada em uma poltrona de couro cor vinho. Ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim perigosamente.

— O que faz aqui? – perguntou com o seu conhecido tom arrogante.

— Pesquisando, o que mais poderia fazer – dei-lhe as costas e continuei xeretando no que havia ali.

— Com que permissão? – insistiu.

— De Alice – respondi apenas.

— Para...? – dei um pulo ao sentir sua respiração em meu ouvido, afastei-me rapidamente, tendo como foco seus olhos verdes.

— O propósito que estou aqui, acho que já deixei bem claro mais cedo – já estava ficando irritada com todas aquelas perguntas.

O olhei de relance e vi Edward me fitando com os olhos espremidos. Acreditando ou não na história na qual Alice lhe contara, era óbvio que ele não compartilhava a minha presença naquele local e muito menos na ajuda.

— E o senhor? – tentei desviar um pouco a conversa – O que faz aqui?

Ele suspirou e voltou a se sentar na poltrona de couro.

— Vim falar com Jane.

Voltei minha atenção para as estantes cheias de livros grossos e empoeirados.

— Interessante – disse assim que avistei um livro não muito empoeirado, mais limpo que os outros. Na posta dos pés, consegui alcançá-lo e pegá-lo. Sua capa era verde, com detalhes nas bordas em dourado. O abri e comecei a folheá-lo, uma folha marcada com um pedaço de fita preta me chamou atenção, assim que abri na página marcada ouvi passos nas escadas. Rapidamente levantei a barra do meu vestido e com a fita do meu sapato o amarrei no tornozelo, bem a tempo de ouvir a posta de abrindo. Vire-me rapidamente.

A figura de uma loira com a face juvenil, com um vestido na cor preta e algumas partes em vermelho, apareceu. Sua cara de poucos amigos em minha direção me deu arrepios.

— Quem é você? E o que faz em minha torre? - o tom nada agradável em minha direção fez com que eu saísse de perto da prateleira.

— Eu... eu... só estava... – legal Bella, isso era hora para gaguejar?

— Ela está comigo Jane – interveio Edward, foi quando eu percebi que ele estava ao meu lado, o olhei assustada.

— Oh! – exclamou – Príncipe Edward – fez a suposta reverencia com o vestido. Revirei os olhos – Qual a honra de sua presença em minha torre? – perguntou.

— Vim saber como anda as investigações. – investigações? Como assim? – Até agora não estou vendo nenhum progresso Jane, muito pelo contrário – a voz de Edward era de pura irritação.

— Peço desculpas, mas preciso de mais tempo – sua atenção foi desviada para os frascos que eu estava olhando há pouco tempo atrás.

— Mais? – rosnou Edward – Já se passou mais do que o necessário. Em sete dias eu irei a julgamento Jane! – ela parecia estar nem ai para a situação de Edward, cerrei meus olhos em dúvida – Vamos Isabella – dirigiu-se a mim.

Depois que Edward e eu saímos da torre, fui direto para o quarto que Alice disse para ficar. Tranquei a porta e levantei a saia do meu vestido, tirando do meu tornozelo a pequeno livro e o abrindo na página marcada com a fita preta. Lá dizia o seguinte:

* * *

><p><em>Para aqueles do passado; <em>

_Use este encantamento apenas para aqueles que o magoaram. Misturando-o na bebida do individuo, e fará com que ele tenha uma morte lenta._

* * *

><p>E abaixo disso alguns materiais para fazer o tal líquido. Isso tudo estava muito estranho.<p>

— É melhor eu mostrar isso para Alice – comentei.

Depois de dar mais umas folheadas naquele livro o escondi em baixo na cômoda e sai do quarto. Precisava dar uma olhada por aí e ver se encontrava Alice em algum lugar.

Atravessei os corredores do castelo, até chegar ao lado de fora. Sinceramente eu não sabia para onde eu ia. A minha direita um jardim florido, cheio de árvores frutíferas, e a minha esquerda um jardim de arbustos, não muito encantador. Escolhi a direita.

Conforme andava pude notar que no centro do jardim havia uma fonte. Para uma concepção surpreendente para a época, o jato de água era impecavelmente forte. As flores cor-de-rosa combinavam perfeitamente com o verde da grama e das árvores. Aproximei-me da fonte, para olhar os peixes.

— Achou alguma coisa? – o pulo que dei de espanto fez com que eu me desequilibrasse e caísse com tudo dentro da fonte. Quando emergi, dei de cara com Edward. Era a segunda vez naquele mesmo dia.

Sua cara era de puro contentamento e provavelmente, contando que sua boca estava muito comprimida do que o normal, ele estava querendo rir da situação.

— Argh! – grunhi de raiva e me levantei para sair da fonte. Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar, porem fiz questão de ignorar. Levantei sozinha, com um pouco de dificuldade, confesso, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. Quando sai da fonte, toda ensopada pude notar seus olhos cravados em mim, subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo – Algum problema? – perguntei. Ia mandá-lo tirar uma foto, mas não ia cair muito bem.

— Não, nenhum – seu sorriso aumentou, exibindo a fileira de dentes branquíssimos dele. – Vamos para dentro, se não você irá pegar um resfriado – percebendo então que eu estava molhada, ele tirou seu casaco, ficando apenas com uma camisa cor creme muitíssimo fina e me entregando. O coloquei sem exitar.

— Obrigada – falei assim que coloquei o casaco.

Íamos andando juntos para a entrada do palácio quando ele pôs-se a falar.

— Achou alguma coisa? – repetiu.

— Sim, achei – continuava olhando somente para frente.

— O que? – insistiu.

— Não tenho certeza ainda, por isso não posso contar – comentei.

Ouvi-o bufando ao meu lado e o olhei. Ele também olhava para frente, sua expressão era de puro desgosto.

— Não precisa ficar assim – voltei minha atenção para frente – Conseguiremos achar a verdade.

— Jane ainda não achou nada ao meu favor – falou sobre mais cedo – E não sei quando irá achar. Tudo está contra mim.

— Hey! – parei de andar o olhando, Edward parou e me olhou – Não fala isso, tudo bem? Vou conseguir te tirar dessa, sei que você não é o culpado.

— E como sabe disso?

— Bem... – afundei minhas mãos nos bolsos do casaco – Não sei realmente a verdade, mas algo me diz que você não é o culpado. E não só para mim, para Alice e Angelina também. Confie em nós, tudo bem? – sorri torto.

— A intuição de vocês não irá mudar praticamente nada. Precisamos de provas, sem elas... – pausa – Serei condenado.

Depois desse desabafo, estava começando a entender um pouco do rancor e da ignorância de Edward. Ele não confiava em ninguém, e se fosse óbvio, seria por causa dessa acusação.

— Que tal isso: por que não me conta um pouco da história dos seus pais? Às vezes podemos pegar algo do passado e nos restará apenas juntar as peças - Edward começou a estudar meu rosto e franziu o cenho – Como espera que eu ajude se não me diz algumas coisas?

— Minha irmã já não contou? – perguntou.

— Sim, algumas coisas, mas não o suficiente – expliquei.

Ele ficou calado por alguns minutos, apenas pensando, então, de repente começou a andar.

— Siga-me, não podemos ficar aqui fora. Vamos para um lugar mais quente onde você possa se secar.

Fiz o que Edward me pediu, o segui. Só não esperava que o lugar quente onde pudesse me secar, em suas palavras, fosse seu quarto.

Ele me guiou segurando minha mão a todo o momento, olhando para os lados procurando alguém que pudesse no ver, e nos comprometer.

— Sente-se, e contarei o que deseja saber – Edward disse de costas para mim, de frente para a janela. Tirei o casaco que a pouco me protegia do frio, colocando-o no chão.

Sentei-me em uma poltrona de couro vermelho e fiquei o olhando. O céu lá fora estava escuro e algum pingos de chuva eram vistos no vidro da janela. A claridade do ambiente era proporcionada pelas chamas de velas e também pela lareira. Então, Edward virou-se para mim, mas logo sua atenção mudou de foco para uma cômoda ao lado da poltrona. Ele caminhou até ela, abriu a porta de madeira e de lá de dentro tirou uma toalha verde escura e me entregou. Depois voltou para o lugar que estava.

Comecei a secar meu cabelo com a toalha fofinha.

— Então... – comecei.

— Quando meus pais se conheceram – começou - meu pai estava prestes a se casar com a mãe de Jane. E minha mãe prometida a um plebeu – pausa – até eles se encontrarem. Meu pai estava fazendo uma visita ao vilarejo quando a viu. Minha mãe dizia que foi amor à primeira vista, que assim que os dois se viram pela primeira vez, sabiam que ficariam juntos – sorri com o acontecido, então ele continuou – Eles começaram a se encontrar escondidos, até meu pai quebrar o acordo de seu casamento... – suspirou, sentando-se na cama, quieto. Edward passou a mão no cabelo.

Eu só conseguia prestar atenção em suas palavras e movimentos. A blusa fina que ele usava, dava para ver seus músculos bem definidos. Ele fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça, passando novamente as mãos no cabelo, olhando para cima, logo, seus olhos pousaram em mim. O verde de seus olhos era profundo, dando a nítida sensação de afogamento, desespero... Tristeza.

— Quando ele o fez, nem preciso dizer como meu avô ficou não é? – riu irônico – Todos ficaram em choque com o anuncio de que o futuro rei não iria se casar com quem lhe foi prometido. Meu avô ficou uma fera, mas depois de um tempo, ele aceitou a decisão de meu pai... – seus olhos perderam o foco – Logo depois, meu pai e minha mãe se casaram e eu nasci.

— Fim?

— Não... – seu cenho estava franzido quando levantou e fora novamente para frente da enorme janela do aposento – A vida de meus pais nunca foi calma, meu avô sempre culpava meu pai por qualquer coisa que dava errado no vilarejo, dizendo que, se ele tivesse se casado com aquela que lhe fora destinada nada estaria como estava – pelo reflexo do vidro da janela, pude ver seus lábios curvando-se em um sorriso irônico – Minha mãe sempre se culpava, na cabeça dela, ela era a errada, a culpada por estar com meu pai, mesmo este dizendo que não era nada relacionado com ela. Fora isso, eles foram muito felizes – as mãos no bolso.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e pingos de chuva impregnados no vidro, as chamas das velas e a lareira acesa, dava um aspecto misterioso ao ambiente. Edward continuou:

— Poucos anos depois, quando Alice já era nascida e eu estava com meus 7 anos de idade, recebemos a noticia que receberíamos uma hospede mais a trágica noticia que Lilian – a mulher com quem meu pai casaria – havia falecido, deixando uma filha sozinha. Meu pai como que por... – ficou como se procurasse a palavra certa e prosseguiu – dívida, fez com que a filha de Lilian viesse morar conosco. – terminou com um suspiro pesado.

— E essa garota a qual seu pai acolheu, seria Jane? – perguntei curiosa.

— Exatamente. Jane, Alice e eu, nos dávamos muito bem, mas de uns tempos para cá, exatamente um dia após a morte de meus pais, Jane se encontra fria e distante. Não sei a razão para essas atitudes dela, a primeira coisa que passou pela minha mente foi luto, mas percebo como Alice mesma me disse que é outra coisa – virou-se e parou a minha frente se ajoelhando e pegando minhas mãos nas suas.

Vamos dizer que fiquei meio assustado com esse ato, não estava esperando por isso. Soltei uma das mãos que ele segurava delicadamente, e a pousei em seu rosto, mergulhando em seus olhos verdes. De repente seus olhos mudaram e o verde esmeraldino parecia sumir, dando lugar a um olhar duro e rancoroso. Edward então se afastou de mim, indo em direção a uma cômoda, abrindo uma das gavetas e de lá tirando uma camisa, vestindo-a logo em seguida.

Logo uma dor desconhecida se apossou do meu peito, meus olhos pareciam marejar. Por que logo agora que Edward estava se abrindo, contando tudo que precisava, ele voltava para de trás do muro que ele construiu?

Engoli as lágrimas que teimavam em sair e respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça rapidamente para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Vamos lá, Bella, você não pode perder o foco. Tudo que precisa é descobrir a verdade e depois cair fora daqui.


End file.
